1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrophoresis and more particularly to an electrophoresis system having a picture taking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophoresis is used for a great number of applications. For example, electrophoresis is used for DNA sequencing to determine the genetic composition of a DNA sample. Many existing electrophoresis applications are undertaken using running tanks wherein a sample-containing gel is disposed in an electrophoresis tank in the running tank. Electric current is then applied to the gel by means of an electrode in the running tank to cause electrophoresis of the sample.
Typically, the electrophoresis tank is covered by a lid when energized. Otherwise, it may be unsafe for person operating the electrophoresis system due to radiation concerns. However, the typical safety arrangement is not reliable. Further, step details of the electrophoresis system in operation are not visually available. This means that a person performing the electrophoresis system is not aware of any errors occurred. As a result, successful electrophoresis cannot be ensured. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.